supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Tariko Pokemon Adventures/@comment-2081368-20130517204256
Giuseppe: "I give this series a big fat negative infinite times 1000000 out of 10! G.I. Giuseppe and Todaro Warehouse Blast are infinite times a trillion times better than this waste of time!!!" Alessandro: "TAKE THAT, TARIKO!!! PORK BEAM!!!!" shoots a Pork Beam at Tariko, and runs off somewhere Reicheru: "Leave her alone, Listen to me Twitseppe, it recieved better reviews from the classmates due to good portrayal. your YouTube Channel, is hated by everyone in the Kirochu household, due to the abuse you record." tries to slash Alessandro with a Samurai sword, but the sword goes through Alessandro banishes a rock at Reicheru goes on fire and burns almost everything except the concerned people the Otter floats into the scene inside a bubble, jumps out, blows two large bubbles at Giuseppe and Alessandro, and traps Giuseppe, causing him to float away from the scene. Then she makes one EXTREMELY LARGE bubble and the concerned people, Reicheru, and Sophie go inside it and float up into the air Tariko: "Thank you, Sophie." EXTREMELY LARGE bubble becomes destroyed destroys Giuseppe's bubble using Glare Gate UFO appears guides the concerned people and Sophie down to a sturdy underground shelter shuts a grass-covered door leading to the shelter Reicheru: "We should be safe inside, everyone." UFO goes lower UFO actually breaks into the shelter, but Reicheru goes inside and teleports Tariko somewhere then comes back, and she uses Fire Bullet Train on it Reicheru: "Who would like you? I say it, if we were in Hogwarts, We'd both be in Slytherin, but I will still bully you, Tariko Pokemon Adventures recieved a (bleep)ING BILLION! 1000 LIKES! 350,000 SUBSCRIBERS! AND IT IS MIXED TO POSITIVE! Your mom couldn't find love so she had sexual favors with a traitor." Giuseppe: "Our YouTube channel videos have about 800 daily likes average, 1 million views average, and over 250,000 subscribers! And your YouTube channel show is complete (bleep)!" Reicheru: "Who would ever like you? NOBODY! ASIA HATES YOU! THE CAST OF HARRY POTTER HATE YOU! AND EVERYONE HATES YOU! I say it, if we were in Hogwarts, We'd both be in Slytherin, but I will still bully you, Tariko Pokemon Adventures recieved a (bleep)ING BILLION! 16 MILLION LIKES! 350,000 SUBSCRIBERS! AND IT IS MIXED TO POSITIVE!" Giuseppe: "That's not true! GITODARO IS FAR BETTER THAN SHADOWAZELFOFAWESOMENESS!!! Our channel contains over 1,000 videos, so in three years, THEN IT HIT ONE BILLION!" Tariko: "Oh really? Do you realize many Asians hate you? the entire Asia hates you, most of Asia love my videos, especially in Russia, Korea, and Japan! and also in India too!, I have over 6000 videos, 3000 are my Tariko Pokemon Adventures, 2000 and my Pokemon Walkthroughs, and 1000 are my Poke-Glitch Talk, loser." Reicheru: "Have you played King of Fighters? my favorite character was K9999." uses Star of Sirius, Bellatrix Fire, and Regulus Leo Entei, and Sophie uses Water Storm Reicheru: "These attacks stop, weaken, and prevent Crazy Powers, NOW SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Sophie: "YEAH! YOU NEED TO SUFFER THIS TIME, GARY-STU!" Reicheru: "And what doesn't send you to h***, p***es me off, So I will be the one to f***in' finish the job, I fly, walk, you control planets? that's it, I'll kill you and turn you into a nice coat, have you seen AKIRA? My favorite character was Tetsuo Shima, kicking your a**, it's in my DNA!" fly in the air Reicheru: "I have something most Demonic and Crazy Power-bearers don't even have, ESP."